3Estaciones
by Meg HR
Summary: Ese fic esta participando en reto de "viñetas de emociones" -Del foro En una tierra mitica y una época magica. Les presento la emociónes que llegó a experimentar El Rey Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada este fic participa en Viñetas de Emociones, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo el fic. Any way…..**

**3 Estaciones **

**Capitulo 1**

**Venganza**

La traición, el daño, la mentira,…razones para reparar el agravio se llama venganza. Grandes hombre se vieron envuelto a esta práctica, la cual envenena y consume el alma. Uther, Morgana se vieron perdidos en ella.

El corazón del rey Arthur se vio envuelto bajo este efecto, al ver aquella noche, siendo atacados por un ejército dirigido por su Hermana Morgana. Creyó, simplemente confió en su tío, mas verle comandar una de las tropas con la espada en mano, una necesidad imperiosa lleno su ser, impulsándose a caer en ella, dejándose llevar y darle la satisfacción que ofrecía, empuñando también su espada con el pensamiento de abalanzarse a su único objetivo, clavarle con tan solo una estocada. Acabar completamente con él, con todas las mentiras, traiciones y daños. Todo lo que encontraba de la gente que amaba, ¿porque? No era un buen Rey, no es lo suficientemente digno para ser considerado un Pendraron. Como podría ofrecer su vida a personas que planean interiormente matarlo, mentirle y traicionarle.

Fue un impulso para llevar un pie y darse a revelar desde su escondite, dispuesto a realizar lo planeado. Vengarse allí mismo por todo y acabar de una buena vez. Él ignora no estar en condiciones, no le importa.

Su sirviente ve lo que su Rey observa, es doloroso, es incomodo y a la vez quita un gran peso de su carga. Al fin se daba cuenta quien su tío dijo ser no era que otra mentira.

Olía a traición, a decepción y descifró lo que sentía, y era Venganza. Merlín lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho, su suplica se oía como una sugerencia, el hacerle entrar en razón.

-No estás en condiciones- Dijo en voz baja, sintiendo bajo su mano los latidos rápidos de su corazón, y verle su sangre hervir.

Y mucho después, comprendió que no se dejaría llevar por la venganza que a pesar de todo, todo tendría su paga. Él debía seguir, aun por la gente que ama, y por quienes como pueblo demostraron creerle.

Se lo debía a Merlín, aquel sirviente bueno para nada, único porque no éxito tal persona fiel e incondicional, un verdadero amigo que merecía depositar su confianza.

Como no aceptarlo, para sus adentro que para el exterior y la gente que lo rodea, que Merlín es un amigo, su único amigo.

-No me lo perdonaría si te perdiera. Eres el único amigo que tengo- Merlín recuerda algo como esto, dicho por los propios labios de su Rey.

El tiempo paso tan considerablemente, hizo de Gwen al fin su Reina y de Merlín… Él permaneció allí, justo y junto a su lado.

Ama su lealtad, ama que sea tan sincero, ama y odia como en verdad se expresa tratándolo como un igual.

Gwaine podría llegar a sentir celos, porque tanto como para Arthur, Merlín es preferible y considerado un amigo, su único y mejor amigo.

Sin embargo Merlín no podía sentirse cómodo, cuando Arthur le miraba, creyendo completamente en su lealtad, diciéndole que entre ellos no hay nada que se puedan ocultar.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso.- cuantas veces lo escucho decir.

Pero aquel día, nunca creyó que Merlín, que había guardado un asunto tan importante. Uno que le habría costado su vida tantas veces, y todo este tiempo, lo que era peor que la traición, fuera la mentira. Una Mentira, porque cuentas veces lo salvo de que no lo llevaran a la pira, o terminara colgado.

No solo lo libro de su padre, Él Rey Uther, sino de Aredian. ¿Porque? Porque siempre llegan a ser las personas que siempre llego amar y querer.

Pero de todas las personas justamente tenía que ser su sirviente. Confió en el durante años, le salvo la vida, se preocupo siempre por su vida.

Sin embargo todo aquello, le dolía. Justamente tenía que ser revelada ante su lecho de muerte. Porque de no ser así, lo tomaría por el cuello para librarse de todo que sentía y permanece latente dentro suyo.

Acabar con las mentiras traiciones y daños. La leve idea cruzaba por su mente, sentía vengarse.

Y una vez mas es Él mismo, el decirle y demostrarle que nunca se equivoco. Siempre le fue leal, siempre fue su misión mantenerle con vida y que a pesar de toda esta carga que llevaba, no lo hacía por el mero hecho de hacerlo por un Rey, solo hacia como amigo.

-Mi magia siempre fue para ti - le mostro. Merlín trato que Arthur vuelva a dirigirle la mirada, y poder decirle directamente en los ojos, con tal sinceridad, que la magia que poseía era simplemente y únicamente para él.

Arthur trataba de contenerse, se esforzaba por llevar aire a sus pulmones. Recostado al pie de un árbol, y teniendo a su sirviente en frente, con la cabeza inclinada. Si pudiera alcanzar su espada acabaría con él.

Pero una parte dentro de él le recordaba que debía entrar en razón. Que no fue el mejor momento en contarle su mayor secreto. Que no lo hizo por saber que moría. De ser así no se habría ofrecido salvarle la vida, para levarlo a las aguas de Albión. Verle luchar por él, con el uso de su magia, comprendió que era verdad, y saberlo atenuaba su efecto de vengarse. Si aún le quedaba un día de vida, aun tenía fuerzas como para montar el caballo.

Entonces lo descubrió, lo reconoció. Merlín nunca se asemejaría a los demás que lo traicionaron, de la gente que amo. Y deseo vengarse. Merlín guardo su secreto contra su voluntad, a veces y solo a veces, el fin no justifica los medios. Arthur acepto aquello y valoro a pesar de que era tarde.

Allí este Merlín manteniendo las esperanzas, salvaría a su Rey, lo haría. Pero poco después, duele que no pueda cumplirlo.

Y simplemente le dice un Gracias, uno que dice todo y que alberga lo que no puede expresarle en muchas palabra, solo aquella, única y efímera. Merlín él, único que acaba con la venganza de Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Esperanza **

La esperanza es la posibilidad de lo que se desea. Es lo último que muere y que le queda al hombre. Aunque llega a ser hipotéticamente contradictorio. Porque la esperanza siempre está al principio y después.

Para el Rey Arthur la esperanza es sinónimo de confianza, perspectiva, creencia, y certeza. Para Arthur es aliento, ánimo, ilusión y consuelo. Porque simplemente como Rey y como Hombre, el se muestra en dos formas.

Arthur fue un príncipe, solo se aferraba a los hechos, a su fuerza y todo recurso tangible, y cuando no le quedaba más por hacer se veía perdido así mismo, pero Merlín le enseño la palabra esperanza. Cuando creyó que jamás lograría convertirse en un gran Rey, ahí estaba el para demostrarle lo contrario.

Recuerda que teniendo la oportunidad al pie del arroyo, le dijo que él podría cambiar cualquiera de las costumbres, normas, y leyes. Hacer de Gwen su esposa a pesar de ser una simple sirvienta. Cuando llegara a ser Rey.

La vez que fue, cuando huyo al bosque, escondido en una cueva. Porque Morgana tomo el trono, y encerró a su propio Padre, si era de ambos.

Todo se derrumbaba ante sus ojos, Camelot perecería, su padre y lo buscaba a él un ejército inmortal, para acabar con él. Pero sin embargo en medio de esas tinieblas, la esperanza fue su única luz. Merlín siempre estaría de su lado, siempre le diría las palabras correctas para albergar esa pequeña posibilidad, una perspectiva distinta. No todo está perdido.

Y nuevamente un rayo de luz, al verse rodeado de hombres dispuestos a luchar por él, por sus ideales, por un tiempo mejor, por la gente que también albergan la esperanza de esa luz.

El mismo príncipe se los daría, al mismo tiempo salvaría a su padre.

En su corazón albergaba la esperanza de hallarlo vivo, el restaurar el reino, en vencer a Morgaous .

- Yo creo en ti. Eres y serás el mejor Rey que Camelot nunca tuvo- Merlín podría ser todo y nada a la vez, pero nunca espero que fuera una especie de Sabio. O que tuviera las palabras correctas cuando se hallara perdido bajo esa oscuridad.

Arthur volvió a caer al abismo una vez más, porque realmente no importa cuántas veces cayera siempre sabría levantarse, pero a pesar de ello. Al verse solo y traicionado por su tío, por creer que Gwenivere no merecía ser su esposa, por desterrarla lejos de Camelot. ¿Qué le quedaba? Solo su sirviente. Solo y únicamente Merlín, y su incondicional amistad.

Porque podría perderlo todo, pero él estaría allí, a su lado. Como viva representación de la esperanza.

Tan solo debía creer, escucharlo, aceptarlo. Esa misma noche mientras dormía, lo observo. Concluyo que si tan simple puede verse y de tras de toda esa fachada de sirviente hallaría nuevamente esa luz que busca y anhela.

Porque una vez más está perdido.

Merlín despierta, y permanece absorto en sus pensamientos, busca al gran dragón, todo para buscar una solución.

Al saber, busco a su Rey. Le hablo y narro la historia de un Rey Gruta, el primer Rey de Camelot, y una parte de la Historia que jamás se conto. Un objeto, uno hecho de hierro y aliento de dragón, se convertiría en una simple espada calvada en la roca.

- Solo el único y verdadero Rey podría sacarla. - Le conto Merlín, Arthur rio bajo a pesar de su tristeza y decepción.

Para conseguirlo, debía creer así mismo que lo lograría. Su sorpresa fue mayor, al encontrarse en medio del bosque, frente a la roca y la espada enterrada en ella, y las personas, su pueblo, sus caballeros, al pensar que perecieron ante la batalla. Debía probar, no solo a ellos sino así mismo, probarse que realmente es el Rey que merece Camelot.

Las palabras de un Hombre contra las palabras de millares, tiene un efecto inimaginado. Tristán lo dijo, frente a todos, y directamente a él que "no le veo nada de especial a tu Rey"

-cree en ti mismo Arthur- Murmuraría tantas veces detrás suyo para infundirle valor.

Arthur tendría la fuerza suficiente, pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Solo que debía recuperar la confianza en sí mismo, creer y tener la esperanza que lograría no solo sacar la espada de la roca, que lograría vences a la huestes de Morgana, que restauraría su reino.

Lo logro. En verdad lo consiguió, a su Reina, su Reino, y una espada. Pero Merlín, el siempre permanecería allí para recordarle que siempre existe una solución, el sentido de la Esperanza es mayor que cualquier cosa.

Arthur la encontró dentro suyo, el sentimiento más positivo, una necesidad positiva de todo ser humano.

Al tenerla la considero una virtud, y no es de Merlín, ahora es suya y tan propia de su persona, creer y luchar por ello, desear que se cumpla.

Lo que nunca sabrá que el también es la representación de la esperanza, para Emrys, los druidas, la magia y toda Albión.

Por ello que el destino hallo la mejor forma de complementarlos. El que una vez fue príncipe y su sirviente. En que ahora son el Rey Arthur y Merlín. Las dos caras de la misma moneda. La esperanza se aviva con la misma.

El tiempo llegó para enfrentarse contra el ejército de Morgana, Arthur mantuvo la esperanza, luchar por otorgar la tranquilidad y la paz para Camelot.

Arthur tenía la esperanza pero Merlín la perdió.

Ambos debía estar juntos, ninguno de ellos puede separarse para lograr lo que se desea. Arthur lucho, peleo y cayó herido.

Merlín se veía perdido y la leve esperanza apareció, su propio padre le otorgaba nuevamente, aquello el cual había luchado por dársela a Arthur en tiempos de angustia.

Un momento amargo para Merlín, la esperanza para Arthur permanece en ambos. Arthur cree, que es posible lo que se desea. El siempre será el único y futuro Rey de Camelot.

Aquel "gracias" fue depositado en el corazón de su sirviente, como señal de esperanza.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Estaciones**

**Lealtad**

Una de las cualidades más importantes para un caballero es ser Leal, no solo al reino, a las personas que creen en él, si no a sus propios ideales y convicciones que definen a un caballero de Camelot.

Sin embargo los caballeros de este Reino son la única excepción, están hechos de lealtad, honor, valor a diferencia de los muchos nobles que existen.

Arthur es la mejor personificación de la Lealtad. El siempre es uno con su deber, como hijo y príncipe. Es algo que jamás será arrancado de él, porque lealtad es sinceridad, constancia fidelidad, verdad, nobleza, y sobre todo amistad.

Y sobre todo busca en un hombre que quiera formar parte de la Caballería. La lealtad se extingue cuando un hombre tiene un punto débil.

La lealtad puede ser un ente efímero, una virtud difícil de hallar, que ni el titulo de la nobleza se lo da. Puede hallarse en el menor de los hombres, y de aquellos como la Realeza.

El Rey Arthur, lo es con su gente. Porque sin ellos ni existiría el Reino, y ellos sin su Rey.

Pero es entonces cuando una de las mayores cuestiones avasalla su mente, Merlín.

Si, lo es. Apenas ha pensado en nombrarlo en su cabeza. Es su fiel sirviente, uno y único. Que permanece por años a su lado. Desde príncipe hasta Rey, ha permanecido tanto. Pensar en la posibilidad que un día, el se atrevería dejar una carta de renuncia.

La lealtad se paga con lealtad ¿Cierto? Y de ser así no lo haría por el mero hecho de que sea una norma y deba cumplirla.

Porque cuantas veces se enfrento a su padre para proteger a uno de los sirvientes, Gwen sin contar a Merlín.

Porque él fue el primero. Al verle beber de la copa envenenada por él, por demostrarle que esta iba a ser dirigida a su persona con el fin de asesinarle.

Lo hizo y cae con la copa al suelo. No respira, no abre sus ojos, arde en fiebre y su vida perece en fracción de horas.

Es allí mismo que se ofrece a salvarle la vida, tal como hizo por él. Uther no está satisfecho, Un sirviente no merece tantas atenciones, por salvarle la vida.

A veces la Lealtad no está en cumplimiento de las ordenes de su padre, si no en su propia convicción. El debe y tiene que salvarlo. Una deuda que debe pagar.

Y cuando se convierte en rutinario….porque lealtad es amistad. Protege de Merlín, aunque no de la forma cariñosa y demostrativa esa, que se carga de otros afectos.

- ¡Cálmate Merlín!-

- ¡No seas estúpido Merlín!-

La vez que se inculpo como brujo, y ciertamente lo era, la vez que Aredian trato de arremeter contra su siervo... Lo defendió.

Lealtad es Amor, porque muchas veces espero y lucho por Gwen, por convertirla en su esposa y Reina.

La lealtad de honor, Lancelot también la amaba. Arthur no podía contra ello.

Entonces la verdadera lealtad estaba para su gente, por amor a Camelot, el se ofrendaría para cerrar aquel Velo.

Y lo que jamás sabrá, es que Merlín fue el primero en pensarlo, Lancelot el ultimo en saberlo, y el único en verdaderamente, cargado de valentía en hacerlo.

Dolió perderle.

Entonces Merlín no era tan único, ni él, también lo fue Lancelot. Eso pareció ser.

Solo quedaban los dos. Ya que Ellos ignoraban al resto de las personas que lo rodean. El solo y simple hecho de representarse mutuamente como la personificación de la Lealtad.

El tiempo transcurrió, tenía la lealtad de sus caballeros. Nuevamente la lealtad puede tomar otra consideración, y es devoción.

Mordred, el niño druida. Al niño que lo salvo, a pesar de la leyes de su padre. Ahora frente a frente cara a cara. Modred estaba allí y pidió que les perdonara la vida a los dos, luego que lo soltaran de aquella red.

Arthur vio en el Lealtad, porque siendo un druida también le devolvió el favor de salvarle la suya, hiriendo a Morgana, cuando esta estaba a punto de ponerle fin dentro de aquella cueva.

Arthur vio en la devoción, nobleza y rectitud. Sin embargo se equivoco. El considerarle como un leal aliado.

Y es entonces que la lealtad tiene un punto débil.

Merlín lo perdió todo, todo por una causa que cree. Pero aun así ÉL estaba de lado de su Rey.

Arthur nunca fue verdaderamente consiente. Que a diferencia de todos, es más leal, y lo que nunca sabrá que no es como cualquier caballero, mucho más leal que el propio Rey.

Arthur les quito, lo que por primera vez sintieron…Amor. Merlín perdió a Freya pero sigio su lado. Mordred perdió a Kara, a pesar de no saber que planeaba perdonarle la vida, y aquella mujer no lo acepto. Si Mordred hubiera visto, aun así jamás regresaría a su lado.

Lo reconoce la lealtad solo es de los dos, y para los dos. Ambos están hechos el uno para el otro, en un término que va más allá de lo inimaginable.

Al ser revelado el secreto de Merlín. Arthur no sabía cómo reaccionar, tantos años y había jurado que entre ellos dos no había tales secretos ni pequeños, ni grandes, como era el saber que su fiel y leal sirviente poseía magia.

La Lealtad es franqueza, sinceridad, y sumisión. Merlín fue todo y nada a la vez, Merlín considerado para Arthur como representación de la lealtad, solo ese hecho lo alejo un poco.

Arthur es leal, es sincero es todo lo que representa la lealtad. Y quizás, solo quizás Merlín… ¿es o fue?

Tenía que serlo, porque a pesar de que Merlín posea Magia, el simplemente le dijo.

- Mi magia solo la uso para ti y por ti Arthur-

Arthur jamás se sintió tan merecedor de esa revelación. Merlín es Leal y Arthur siempre fue leal. Porque son las condiciones de el único y futuro Rey de Camelot. No existirá otro ser humano que personifique la verdadera lealtad.


End file.
